Sacrifice
by Spo004
Summary: How far would Bosco go for his Family?
1. Meet the Boscorelli's

_Sacrifice – Meet the Boscorelli's _

This story takes place in the future. What if Bosco and Faith were together and had a nice life and kids to go along with it. Well lets find out and see what kind of twists life tosses their way.

……………………………………..……………………….

As I walk in to the house and into my office, I see Detective Davis and Captain Sullivan already there.

"Hey Cap", I say to Sully

"Bosco why you here early, I told you to take some of the day off."

"It's ok Cap, I just want to find this jagoff that has been rapping, and killing, what is it now, 5 girls."

"Bosco what have I told you, just because I am Captain does not mean you have to call me Cap, call me Sully like you have always done, were friends remember"

"Right Sully" as I look at Davis smirking at me

It been a long few weeks and Davis and I are the lead Detectives on a pretty gruesome case, there is some guy going around to people's homes during the night, breaking in while everyone is asleep, kidnapping there daughter, rapping them, then killing them, and leaving them in a remote location, and we get called there to clean up the mess and tell the family that there daughter has not only been killed, but rapped and beaten as well.

This makes me a little uneasy since I have a 17 year old daughter of my own.

As I take the pictures of the last victim out of my desk to look them over, I here some one calling my name.

"Detective Boscorelli"

"Davis why do you keep calling me that" I smirk at him

"because you don't seem to listen to me anymore when I call you Bosco"

"sorry Davis I was just thinking about something, how's Sasha, and the boys"

"there good man, Jay is really excited about Friday night"

"don't remind me, you do realize that I will have to put on the protective father routine when he comes over right"

"ok Boz just don't show him all your guns will ya"

"sure thing Davis" I say with a big smile on my face.

Davis's son Jay and my daughter Alicia are going to the prom together on Friday night, they have been friends all their lives, but are finally taking things to the next level by going to the prom together. I love Davis, and Sasha's kids like my own but if Jay touches my daughter there will be hell to pay.

"BOSCO"

I here a yell from the other room, "What" I say looking out the door at that little bastard Finney. "and its Detective to you, you little weasel" I say angrily.

"the phone, it's your daughter" he says nervously

"hey baby what's up you ok" I say

"Hi daddy, I know you don't like being bothered at work"

"it's ok babe, your daddy's girl remember"

"well I was just calling to say that mom wants you to bring home some milk and bread on your dinner break, and if you could do me a favour"

"anything for my little girl"

"Dad I am 17 I am not a little girl anymore" she says in a playful way

"what's this favour" I ask

"I need some women products, can you get them too, thanks Dad I knew I could count on you see you when you get home" and before I could say anything the phone was hung up and Davis and Sully are just looking at me as I turn a shade of red because I had the phone on speaker.

"Daddy's little girl eh Boz" Finney says while trying not to laugh

"what did I tell you its Detective and get the hell out of my office, I got work to do, what do you think this a country club" I say to Finney jaw clenched, and go and shut the door to my office, I can take the ribbing from my friends but not from Finney

"FINNEY BACK TO WORK", I here Sully yelled from outside our door

As Sul walks back into our office he's muttering to himself "you lazy no good for nothing" talking about Finney

Darn girls why do they always have to call during work hours, I know I said I was not mad but now I am going to have to put up with Sully and Davis all day. And I know Faith put her up to it, because whenever Faith is working I embarrass her with dirty tricks like that too. As for Faith she is not on the job right now she is at home on maternity leave with our second child. We waited a long time to have our second child because we were both so busy with Alicia, and both being Cops and all did not help our busy schedules.

But now our second child is born, we had a boy; we named him Michael, after my brother. He's about three months old and he's a momma's boy at the moment but that's going to change when he get a little older, but for now it's ok because I have my princess at home. Who needs me to get some girl stuff on the way home?

"Bosco lets go buddy we just got another call, there has been a body found in the river"

………………………………………………………………

"what did your dad say when you told him you needed girl products" my mom says to me

"nothing I didn't give him a chance to say anything I just hung up the phone" I said with a big smile on my face. "mom dads the best eh?" I ask her "I can really tell he loves me cause he would do anything for me"

"yes he would young lady and don't forget that" my mom says as I here my new brother starting to awake from his nap

"mom Mikey's awake I can here him crying" even before I can finish the sentence my mom is already half way up the stairs I follow behind her because I know she's not done talking to me but also because now that she is on maternity leave I want to spend as much time as I can with her, I don't get to see her much when she's at work, her and Dad have hectic schedules, especially right now with the serial murder on the loose.

"you know that your dad is gonna give Jay the fifth degree when he comes here Friday night right" mom says

"yes I know I just don't want to be embaressed that's all I really like Jay a lot mom, can you please keep dad under control" I say pleading with my mother

"I'll try Alicia but he just wants to make sure that Jay keeps his thing in his pants, you know your dad he would not do anything to hurt you"

"yeah I know"

"you know Alicia, me and your dad were good friends before we got together too" my mom says as she picks up Mikey

"Yes mom I know, but I don't need to here your love story again ok" I say as I put my hands over my ears and my mom just sticks her tongue out at me that's the Boscorelli family for you a loving bunch of nuts I tell my self all the time, as my mind drifts off to what Friday night is gonna be like.


	2. Female Products

_Sacrifice 2- Female Products _

………………………….

When we got to the scene it was nothing like the others, this time it looked like he was sending Davis and me a message. The girl was face down in the river, naked, and beaten. Unlike the others, they had been fully clothed and placed there intentionally so we could find them, this one is more brutal then the others it just does not add up.

"who was the first on the scene Officer Johnson" the new rookie cop that Finney is supposed to training and is no where to be found.

"Me and Finny Sir" he said nervously

"Where is Finney" Davis blurts out

"I am not sure sir. When Finney came out of the house he told me that he just got a call about a body dump, he really didn't tell me anything, he turned on the lights and sirens and drove down here, that's when we found the body, Finney did not want to call you guys, but I did anyways." the rookie stated

"good job Johnson, so you say Finney got the call directly, from the murder I would guess?" I asked

"Yes Sir"

"Ok thanks, Johnson, go find Finney and get back on patrol, will get Finney's statement later" Davis says to the frightened rookie

"Davis this does not make a lot of sense here, first off how does the guy know Finney's cell phone, and we is this body, dumped in the river, none of the body's have been dumped in a secluded area like this where no one can find them, there usually out in the open, for one of us to find" I say as I am chewing on the tip of my pen

"I know Boz, this is really weird, it kinda looks like he rushed this one, you know to kinda throw us off" Davis says as he is waiting for Sully, and some forensic teams to come and start getting some clues and getting ready for the media brigade that will soon follow.

"I don't know Davis there something fishy going on here, I don't mean the smell, man it stinks down here, lets get some pictures and get this body to the morgue for an autopsy" I say to Davis and he starts to take some pictures

…………………………………………………………..

As I watch my daughter look at the dress he father bought her, for her prom, she loves it, I could not believe that Boz had taste like that, I think I should let him pick out some of my clothes, the dress is gorgeous. "hunny your gonna look so pretty for your prom" I said well swaying Mikey to back sleep after eating like a horse

"Mom I am so excited I can't wait this is gonna be the best night of my life" she said with a big smile on her face

My little daughter well my second little daughter. My first is not so little anymore she has a family of her own and is a great mother, better than I was to her when she was Alicia's age. I missed her prom, but I'am not gonna miss Alicia's prom not for anything in the world, I feel that I have been a better mother the second time around but I would not change my life for anything things happen for a reason and I am glad I got a second chance with Bosco.

"Mom what's wrong your staring off into the distance"

"nothing hunny I am just so excited for you, and guess what; tomorrow I got you an appointment for a day at the spa"

"really mom, that's awesome, Thank you so much I can't wait, are you coming with me?" she's asks with a gigantic smile on her face and she rushes over and kisses my on the forehead

"I sure am coming with you, but don't thank me, thank your father, he wants me and you to spend time together without Mikey, and he wants time with Mikey to himself, so he got us this, so make sure you thank him when he gets home ok young lady"

"I will mom" I say still glowing from the news as I here a knock at the door

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK _

I put Mikey in the crib and rush downstairs to answer the door. As I look through the peephole, I see two uniform officers standing there. I see that its Officer Finney and his trainee Officer Johnson. As I open the door I great them nicely and ask if they want to come in. I know that Bosco would be upset if he knew Finney was in our house but I can't be rude to a fellow officer. "Hey Faith" Finney says "just stopping by to see the new boy and all well we have a few minutes, if that's ok" Finney says cheerfully

"well that's nice of you but I just put him down to bed sorry guys, how are things with you and Cruz, Finney" I say grimly

"great things couldn't be better, oh my who is this beautiful young lady coming down the stairs, I don't think I have ever met her before" Finney states as Alicia is coming down the stairs

I didn't like the way that Finney was looking at Alicia as she was walking down the stairs, Finney was looking at her with more fascination than a man should be looking at a 17 year old girl. "this is my daughter Alicia" I hesitated to say

"Hi" Alicia says and shakes there hands "Nice to meet you guys" as she starts to walk back into the kitchen

"the pleaser is all mine Alicia," he says with the eyes popping out of his skull like she is a piece of meat ready to be tenderized "but we better get back to work Johnson, Captain Sullivan wont like us ducking calls, Bye Faith, nice to see you again" Finney says as Alicia steps into the foyer again "Oh and Bye Alicia" he says with a wink to her

As they step out I shut and lock the door behind me, Finney was acting a little odd, I thought to myself but I guess that's nothing new, Alicia breaks my train of though when she pipes in "How was that gross guy mom"

"oh just some jagoff that does not get along with your dad"

"well I don't like the way he was looking at me mom, it was kinda freaky" she says and she wraps her arms around her self like she is cold

" I know baby, I'll get your dad to take care of him later, now go set the table for dinner your dad will be home soon" as I look through the peep hole to make sure they are gone ………………………………………………………..

"Davis I need you to stop at the drug store on the way back to the house"

"OH NO Bos, I am not going in the store well you buy stuff for your daughter"

" I didn't say you had to come in Davis just stop" I said not looking forward to what I was about to go and buy for my daughter, we pull up to the local drug store, as I get out I hope that there is no one in there to see what I am about to buy.

As I walk in to the store, I see four ladies in the area that I need to be to get my daughters products, as I stand there for a moment trying to think of what these ladies are gonna think when I pick up the products, than all the sudden Light bulb it comes to me.

I straighten up and make myself look more policies than I am at the moment take my badge out of my coat pocket and flash it to the four women "NYPD can every one please step out of this isle, there is a problem here that I need to take care of, some of the products here are contaminated, so I need you all to step away and out of the store for a few minutes" I say in my police officer voice

The lady's drop what they were doing and leave the store, as soon as all the ladies vacate the area I step up pick out the stuff that my Faith uses hoping it's the same. As I am slowly walking down the isle, out of the corner of my eye is see a little old lady standing there.

"are you ok sonny, you have everything you need" she asks

As I here her frail voice I shut both of my eyes, I don't turn around, all I can say in a high pitched voice "yes mame I have everything, thank you" and walk to the counter, pay as fast as I can and run out of the store like I robbed the place.

When I get out side Davis is in the car laughing his ass off at me "Davis shut up and drive before I shove one of these things where the sun don't shine" he stops his laughing and starts the car. As were leaving I just think to myself "well that shut him up awful quickly"

………………………………………………………….


	3. 1013 1013

_Sacrifice 3: 10-13 10-13_

"Hunny I'm HOME" I say cheerfully as I walk into my home even though I am still a little embarrassed about what just happened in the drug store, as the words come out of my mouth there is Faith coming to great us, she gives me a big kiss on the lips "hi baby, hi Davis" she says with a big smirk on her face like she knew what she just happened to me at the store

As I am finishing giving Faith a hug I see my princess coming down the stairs with the new love of my life in her arms my baby boy Mikey, "hi princess, I got you your things" she sinkers when I give them to her, "come to papa big guy" as I take my boy in my arms and give him a kiss on his forehead. "how's daddy's boy ready to put on some football pads"

"Boz" I here a yell from the kitchen

"I am just joking Faith" giving a playful look to Ty

"Are you guys coming to eat" Faith yells again from the Kitchen

"No hunny will have to take it to go, we just got another body, so we gotta get back to the house" I say giving Mikey back to Alicia

I look at Davis

"yeah ok Davis your right lets get back to work, bye baby love you, bye Alicia love you, and bye buddy daddy will check on you when he gets home" I lean over give him another kiss, as well as my wife and daughter.

……………………………………………..

As were walking into the station I can see that Bosco I ready to get back to work on our case, the body count is now 6. "Hey Sul you got a minute to talk to us" I ask but Sully has beat us to the punch and motions us into his Office, where there is a yellow envelope on the desk me and Bosco sit down, and Sully does the same.

"what's that Sully" Bosco asks

"it's a letter for you Bosco" as he looks down at the envelope

"A letter for me?" Bosco says kinda surprised "why would it come here?" Bosco asks another question which Sully does not know the answer to.

Bosco opens the letter, and starts to read it, the look in his eyes show, growing fear, and a sense of anger. "what is it Boz" he does not even finish reading the letter before he hands it to me and starts to rub his face with his hands.

_Dear Detective Boscorelli _

_If you are getting this letter that means you have found the sixth, but not last body. If you think you are having trouble being motivated to find me. Well soon enough you will have all the motivation you need. I have found my next target and this one will hit close to home Detective. She is a nice 17 year old girl, and she looks an awful lot like a Boscorelli if I might say so myself. The only warning I have for you officer is this will be my last victim so if you want to get me, you better not let this one die too………_

_See ya soon Detective _

As I read the letter all I could think about is what are we gonna do, this guy has threatened to take another girl, and kill her if we don't find him in time, also he has made this a personal war on Bosco, which is not a good thing for Bosco, or this murder.

"What does this guy think this is a game, this is not a game this is peoples lives he's messing with, when I find this guy I am gonna kill him my self" Bosco yells as he throws a cup across the room making it smash to smithereens

"And this girl looks, like a Boscorelli, and she's 17, well my daughter is 17 and looks a hell of a lot like a Boscorelli, Davis, you don't think he would, he wouldn't" as that thought is still running through Bosco's head he leaves and goes and gets Faith on the phone

While Bosco was on the phone with Faith telling her about the letter and making sure that he did not tell Alicia. He did not want Alicia to be scared but warned faith to have her gun handy if anyone suspicious tried to come in the house. Sully looked at me, by the look he gave me, I knew what he was thinking, and he didn't want Bosco on the case anymore. I gave Sully a reassuring nod, that I would keep an eye on him. All Sully could do was sigh.

"ok boys, lets get to work here, we have to get all the missing persons reports and see if a girl by this description has gone missing yet, call the other precincts and make sure there as well, I'll keep an eye on any new information coming in guys, lets catch this son of a bitch, Bosco I am gonna send a unit to send watch at your house until you get home just in case this guy does intend to do anything to your family"

"thanks Sul" Bosco muttered

As were heading out of Sully's office we here a frantic call over the radio...

"10-13 10-13 shots fired at 105 and Arthur. 10-13 10-13"

Me and Bosco look at each other and head out it's Johnson's voice calling over the radio.

………………………………………………………..


	4. The Prom

_Sacrifice 4: The Prom _

Were on our way to the 10-13 call that Johnson put out over the radio, were we speeding through the streets hoping that no one was hurt in the shooting, as we pull up to the site we see Johnson, and other uniforms there that came to back up Johnson and Finney as well, but there is not Finney to be found and no shooting going on, so we figure everything got figured out but everyone is searching in the river across the street for something, or someone. All I can think of that its Finney that is in that river somewhere, and I get a lump in the back of my throat, even though I don't like Finney he doesn't deserve to be floating down the river like a dead fish….

As we get closer to the river we see that people are still frantically looking Davis calls the house to get Sully down to the scene and to get some boats to drag the river incase the body is there somewhere. AS we walk over to Johnson, he looks really upset and doesn't really know what to do, he still has his gun in his hand and is shaking vigerously fro mthe events, that just happened and the cold from the river.

"Johnson" I yell, and he comes running over "Detective Davis and myself are going to ask you a few questions" I say as Davis is taking out his notebook

With Johnson still shaking he hesitates but gives in. "ok just calm down Johnson everything is gonna be ok, you can put your gun away now" Davis says to him calmly

I start in with the first question, I am kind of angry at this point as well cause him and Finney are at our crime scene from earlier tonight, and they should not have been, "Johnson why were you guys down here at the river, which is already a crime scene might I add" I say looking at him hoping for the right answer

"Well Finney wanted to come down here and check out the crime scene and see there was anything that he could find, or if there was something that you guys had missed"

"WHAT" Davis says with a hint of anger in his voice

"ok Johnson than what happened?"

"I don't really know Sir, Brandon went that way under the bridge he was gone for about 10 minutes, than I herd a shot and Finney scream, than three shots, came this way and hit the front windshield of the car, I hid behind it for about five minutes well, I called in the 10-13, as soon as my backup arrived, I ran over to where Finney was because he was not answering his radio, when I got there I found two guns, there was Finney's 9mm, with what looked like one round gone, and this one, but no one with the guns, and no body's, but I saw a trail, of blood that lead to the river, so I assumed that's where Finney's, body went" He says still shooken up from the incident

"OK Johnson that's all we need, you'll probably have a few days off, will be in touch if we need you" I say as we walk over to where Finney's body should be, as we get over there, we see the trail of blood, that leads to the river, but only one set of footprints, which struck us both a strange, the Forensic team came and got what they could, they took a sample of Finney's blood, and took it back to the lab to make sure, they would be in touch with us in a few days to let us know, with that me and Davis gathered some more information and went back to the house.

……………………………………………………………..

It's been Four days since the shooting, and we still don't have any leads, on who may have shot Finney. Finney's body was never found after three days and nights of dragging the river.

Today is the memorial service for Officer Finney, everyone form the 55th was there, His father and former IAB Captain Finney was there morning the lose of his son.he was a wreck and was on Davis and my ass to catch the person who did this, and if we did not hurry up the process, that he could find something on us to send us back to beat cops. Finney Sr. was more of jackass than I thought, I mean I herd story's, and he just threanted me, I let it slid considering that he just did lose his son, I assured Captain Finney that we were doing everything in our power to find his son's killer.

But finding the killer would have to wait until tomorrow because it was now time to go home and see my princess of to the prom, I will have an escort of uniform officers, close on the tail of her limo, to make sure nothing happens to her or Davis's boy, because I know one thing that the jag-off that sent me that letter still has not gone through with his threat.

…………………………………………………..

As I am getting ready to go, I here the door open and I know that it's my dad coming home to see me off to my prom, and I could not be happier about it. I love my dad and I know that he would do anything for me, but not just me, but my mom and my little brother because he loves us so so much, and if anything happened to us I am not to sure what he would do. But me and my dad have a connection, he gets me, me and my mom are close, but me and my dad have a special relationship, he tells me things, things he can't tell my mom, I guess since they got married its been different with them, he always tells me that he used to go to mom with all his problems cause she was the only one, but he said it changed the moment I came into his life and I am grateful for that.

Over the last few days though my dad had been acting kinda weird around me, making sure that I am alight and asking if anybody has been following me or bothering me, but I guess that's just dad being protective.

"You look so beautiful princess" I here my dad say from the door in my room

"thanks daddy" I say with a smile

"Hunny I know your excited about tonight, but if you see anything suspicious you call me and tell me cause I'll be there in a flash" he says with concern on his face

"Daddy I'll be with Jay, I'll be fine he won't let anything happen to me, you have nothing to worry about" I say and give him a kiss on the cheek

"I know baby, but that's not what I came up here for, I wanted give you this" It was a purse, a purse match my dress, the only thing that was missing to my outfit for the prom.

"Oh my dad its awesome thank you" as I give him another kiss and hug this time

"Anything for my baby, but I have to get back to work, we just got the blood tests back for out case, but you have fun, and call me if anything is wrong, you got me cell, so make sure you call me, now have fun and be home by 2:00 ok, love you baby have fun" he says, my dad has never ever said to call him during his shift but I know that he is really stressed and maybe since this is my first prom he is a little worried

_DING DONG _

That's the door bell and I know that it's Jay here to pick me up, good thing my dad is going back to work or he would be giving Jay the third degree right now

……………………………………………


	5. Demands

_Sacrifice 5: Demands _

As were driving past the very first crime scene in this case, I cant help but wonder why this guy has something against Bosco, it's like he finally get his life all back to normal after the Donald Mann situation, that really brought nothing but good to his life. After the Mann situation Bosco recovered in the hospital for a while, and came back to work better than ever, then he confessed his love for Faith, which brought about the great life that he has today and the loving family that he has.

I remember the day Alicia was born like it was yesterday probably, because it was around the same time Sasha gave birth to Jay. Those were happy times. But as we drive past the crime scene I cant help but think it's been 3 years since the murder of Michelle Simmons the 4th in the killing spree, for these three years nothing has happened and then all the sudden two more bodies, a threatening letter comes to Bosco, Finney has been murdered, and we have no leads, and nothing connecting Finney's death to the other murders, and now were on our way to find out if Finney's blood is indeed his to really make sure that he is dead.

"55 Brain" we here over the radio "Go ahead central" Bosco says, "Captain Sullivan would like to see you right away"

"10-4" Bosco says and we head back to the house

…………………………………………….

As we arrive at the house we see that Sully has someone talking to him in the interviewing room. "Davis, Bosco, this is Mrs. Smith, she witnessed the last body dump that took place a couple nights ago the night of Finney's Death" Sully says and leaves the room so we can question her

"ok mame, come with us to our office so you can give us your statement please" I ask politely

As we go into our office Bosco brings the lady a cup of coffee and tells her not to worry about anything this will be strictly confidential. "Hello mame, I am Detective Davis and this is Detective Boscorelli were gonna ask you a few questions of about Dec 12 ok" I say as Bosco prepares to ask her the first question

"ok Mrs. Smith can you please tell me everything that you saw by the river on the night of the 12th" Bosco says with a hint of care in his voice

"well yes I remember walking my dog down the river side like I do ever single night, and I noticed a back Pontiac Grand AM pull up to the side of the river, a man got out of the car and walked around for a little, I guess he was checking to make sure that there was no one around, than he opened the trunk of the car pulled out a little girl she still had all her clothes on but was not conscious, but he gagged her and tied her up. I think she was still alive but I could not tell from the distance away I was. He then took out a wire and strangled her, cut her hair, and than had sex with her, it was the most disgusting thing I had ever seen in my life" she said scared, with tears running down her face not sure if she was doing the right thing.

"ok thank you, is that all you saw?

"yes I was to horrified to stay and watch anything else" she said ringing her hands together

"did you notice what this guy was wearing mame?" Bosco asked again still in his caring voice

"no I didn't get a good look at him, but he was not very tall, well built and he was wearing a blue shit and pants, kinda like the ones your uniform officers wear" she said pointing at Johnson as he walked by

"Did you see if he was wearing a badge on his shirt or anything" Bosco than piped in

"No he was not"

"did he have any weapons other than the wire" I asked

"no just the wire was all I saw" she said still tense

"ok mame you did good, here is my card and if you remember anything else just call this number and ask for me or Detective Boscorelli" I said well shaking Mrs. Smith's hand

"you welcome and my condolences about the officer that was killed the other night, he looks like such a nice young man from the picture that was on the T.V." she said as she walked out.

"ok at things were starting to roll we have a slight description, we gotta go check out that blood sample, things are starting to come about, we should go back to the river see if there's anything forensics missed" Bosco said as we were heading over to forensics

…………………………………………………

It was pretty late by the time me and Davis got back to the house to clean up after being at the crime scene for three hours to find nothing. It was a little past 3:30 am now and I did not get a call from Alicia so I assume that everything went good at the prom. We did get some disturbing news from the forensic guys, the blood that they took from Finney's scene, was not his blood, it did not match the blood sample they got from physical he gave when he became and officer, but the blood did match to someone, one of the victims that we had over three years ago, it matched to Michelle Simmons. But we have to put that on the back burner for tonight and come back fresh in the morning.

"ok Davis I am gonna go home for a couple hours and get something to eat, have a shower, see my boy, daughter and wife, and get some sleep, you should do the same, I'll pick you up at your place at 7:00 am and we can go to the morgue to see if they got anywhere with the autopsy, on the girl from the other night" I say as I am closing the door to the office, Davis nods in agreement with me and I head out of the house and jump into my car

It took me about 15 minutes to get home from the 55th a little longer than usual I guess it was just because I was doing a lot of thinking about the case on the way home. I head up our front step and see that the kitchen light is still on Mikey must be hungry I think to myself.

As I walk in I see that Faith is pacing back and forth across the kitchen, her face as white as a ghost. "Faith what is the matter" I asked

When she looked at me I could tell something was wrong "she hasn't come home yet, she hasn't called, did she call you, tell me she called you" Faith says frantically

"Faith, Faith slow down, what are trying to say"

"She hasn't come home yet Bos" Faith says as she is starting to break down

"are you telling me that Alicia has not come home from prom yet" I ask as my heart sinks to the bottom of my stomach

"Yes BOZ I AM, and Jay has not been home yet either and its almost 4:30, if anything happened to her Boz, I don't..." she stopped as there was a knock at the door

When I look through the peep hole I see Davis standing there with Sasha and a very tired 3 year old boy, as I open the door to let them inn, Sasha starts going crazy she's, crying and is mumbling something that I cant make out, as she goes over to Faith, there both crying now, I am getting sick to my stomach, I know something bad has happened to them both.

"umm Bosco can we go out side an talk for a sec" Davis asks as Sasha and Faith are now gone upstairs to put little Marcel to sleep

"what's up Davis" I say

"well as you know by now that Jay and Alicia have not come home yet, and here is why" as he holds up a yellow envelope

_Detective Boscorelli _

_Since your getting this letter, by now you now that my next victim has been taken and that well it's your daughter. Not to my surprise she is more beautiful at close up than she is from a distance. Detective if you want to see your daughter again you better be at the 55th by 7:30 am tomorrow morning there will be another letter waiting for you than with my demands on them. My only rule is that you are there to receive it. You and Detective Davis are the only two to read it._

_One last thing say hi to your wives for me, and have a good day at work._

_I'll be in touch Detectives…….._

As I am reading this my eyes fill up with tears and I fall to the ground sobbing……….

"its all my fault its all my fault" I say whispering to myself


	6. 7:30 am

_Sacrifice 6: 7:30 A.M_

I am sobbing outside on my porch, and I here the door open and I know who it is "Bosco what's wrong, you tell me what's wrong, where's our baby" Faith asks with anger in her voice. I stand up well I am whipping the tears off my face "our daughter has been kidnapped Faith" I state with a quiver in my voice

"OH MY GOD BOZ, WHO WOULD DO SUCH A THING" she yells at me

"I don't know Faith but I am gonna find them and kill them" I say jaw clenched

"Bosco you find her, you here me, you find her" she starts to break down again

"I will Faith, I wont let anything happen to her, who would kidnap a New York City Police Officers Daughter, I am going to rip him apart taking my baby, for threatening me, I promise Faith, I will get her back" I said as I loaded my off duty gun and put it under my pant leg.

"Faith me an Davis have to go to the station, you and Sasha stay here, I'll tell Sully Sasha wont be in today, let us know if you here anything" I said as we run over to the car "I'll be in touch hunny, I wont let anything happen to our princess" I say holding back the tears and anger in my body

"You better find her Boz" Faith yells as were getting into the car

…………………………………………………….

As we arrive at the Station it's almost 7:30 am when we walk in the door Sully is there to meet us with an update on the situation, by this time the media is all over the situation and is hounding Sully for some answers, which he can not give at the moment. "What's up Sully have you herd anything" Davis asked when we walk in the house.

"Yes Davis your son arrived about 10 minutes ago he's beat up pretty bad" Sully stated

"what happened to him and where's my daughter" I ask angrily

"I don't know Bosco but you guys better go talk to him, he had an envelope in his hand"

"Jay, Jay are you ok" Davis said well running into our officer

Jay had a black eye, looked to be a pretty badly cut lip, he was holding some ice on his wrist, and he legs looked pretty beat up as well, he looked like he had been tied up "Jay what happened to you tell me everything" I stated

_Flashback narrated by Jay Davis _

_Well we were coming out of the Prom at about 12:30, we were heading over to the after party, when all the sudden we saw the cop that had been following us around all night take off after this, Black Grand AM, it was also around most of the night, following us everywhere we went, than after we watched that this man in a Cop uniform came up to us. He asked us to get into his undercover cop car because we would be safe with him. So we got into his car, which was also a Grand AM but white, after that the guy that looked like a Cop got hit from behind with a black stick and was out cold, than two men with masks got in to the car and took off, After we pulled up to an old apartment building and that's where everything turned to black……._

When I woke up I was tossed out in front of the station all beat up, with this letter addressed to you Uncle B.

I took the letter from Jay, when I opened it all I could smell was my daughters perfume and the smell of her hair, that's when I noticed pieces of her hair had been cut off and put into the envelope, with a letter attached…

_Detective _

_As you know by now we have let Jason go, but not your daughter. The reason for this is because this does not concern Jay or your partner, its all about you Boscrelli, I have given your daughter a nice hair cut she looks so much more sexier now. Ohh and she is screaming for you too Detective…. She smells so nice it's intoxicating, there are so many things that I want to do to her Detective. But enough about your daughter, this is what is going to happen. There is an old apartment building on the corner of Graves and MSG Ave. I want you to come here by your self no other cops, just you; if you come here I will give your daughter to you, if you Sacrifice your self to me. _

_Don't you see Detective it was never about any of the girls that I hurt it has been about you, and the life that you stole from me. Now I am gonna get it back by making you suffer. _

_See ya SOON BOZ _

When I was done reading the letter I knew what I had to do……………


	7. Saving Alicia

_Sacrifice 7: Saving Alicia _

It's been an hour and a half since I got the note from Jay, Sully comes into the room and were going to set up the OPT to go in and get my daughter. "Ok Sully, Davis, and Johnson, this is what is going to happen; I am going to get dropped off around the corner of the apartment building. You guys drop back 6 blocks because if he's got guy's scoping out the place that will blow our cover." I say pointing to the map of the area surrounding the apartment complex

"ok that's fine Bosco, but your wearing a wire, we need to know everything that is going on in that apartment" Sully said as he gives me the microphone to put on.

"That's fine Sully, as soon as I say put your hands where I can see them you guys move on the target"

"Ok Boz are you sure that you want to do this alone I can come in behind you and make sure that everything goes smoothly" Davis asked

"no Davis I do this alone no one cones until I say so, this jag-off is gonna pay for taking my daughter, this vest is a little tight, Sully we got anymore left" I asked

"sorry Boz that's the only one we got left, how tight is it" Sully asked with fear in his voice

"I don't know maybe its just cause I don't wear them anymore" I replied "this is fine it will have to do, Let's move" and out we go to save my daughter

………………………………………………….

As we arrive around the corner of the apartment buildings, I am getting off the phone with Faith "I am going to get our Daughter back Faith, I am brining her home" I say

"you be careful Boz I don't want anything to happen to you, I love you Bosco" she says

"I love you to Faith, I'll be home soon"

As I am getting off the phone with Faith we start to here Gun fire, and our Car is being peppered with shots "10-13 10-13" I here Davis yelling

"everyone fall back" I yell

"No Boz it's now or never get in there and find your daughter will take care of things out here" Davis yells

"ok boys cover me" as I take off running towards the apartment buildings

As I get to the apartment building it sounds like the gun fire is miles away from me, things are a little too quite for my liking. As I run around to the door gun drown, I kick the door in and find that there is no one waiting for me, as I step further into the lobby there is still no one around and this makes me feel a little uncomfortable, I thought I would be met by a brigade of some sort.

I look around the lobby and there is nothing to be found, the elevators are dead and there is very little light in the lobby, there either broken or burnt out. I see that there is a door with a letter posted on it.

_Detective _

_Go upstairs to the 19th floor that where you can find your Daughter….._

As soon as I was done reading it I took off up the stairs as fast as I could my heart racing faster and faster, as I here crying, as I get closer and closer to the 19th floor the crying is getting louder…… only four more floors I say to myself, come on Bosco your almost there……18….19, as I get there the crying is weak but I can still here it, and I know that it's my daughter is just behind the door…

I push open the door and there is my daughter tied up her dress torn to pieces, she is in her bra and underpants, and most of her hair has been cut off, she is shivering because she is so cold, she is gagged, and blind folded, I go over to her and my heart is broken seeing her like this. "Alicia" I say as I am taking off the blind fold and gage.

"Daddy" she says weakly well crying and I give her my jacket to cover her up

"are you ok baby did they do anything to you other than this" I said hoping that they did nothing more

"no daddy, they just hit me a few times and ripped all my clothes, and cut my hair, you came Daddy, you came for me" she said as I am starting to take off the ties

"of course baby I would never, not come for you"

"daddy loo….."

And everything went black…………………….


	8. Sacrifice, The Final Chapter

_Sacrifice 8: Sacrifice _

When I woke up I was cold and sore, I think I must have been hit in the head with something hard. I am tied to a chair but just my hands, I can move me legs. As I look around and notice that I am still in the apartment building, my daughter is no where to be found. Than I here the door open as my daughter came through it with someone pushing her along…there is a guy dressed in police blues, and has my gun pointed at her.

"Let her go you JAG OFF, or I swear to god I am going to kill you" I said as I look at guy

Than I here the voice say "what do you mean kill me Boscorelli, everyone thinks that's I am already dead" he says as he pushes Alicia to the ground and takes off his mask….

"FINNEY" I said as a tear rolls down my face

"you wanna know why Bosco, you wanna know why, I've done this to you, because you have taken everything from me, everything I have ever wanted, you got…" he said flailing my gun around well he's talking

"what are you talking about Finney what have I taken from you" I scowled back

" you really wanna know, well I'll tell you, it all started many many years ago, when you came back after being in the hospital, you helped them put my father in jail, for the murder of Davis's dad. Than I worked with Faith for a while and things were going really good with us, so I was all ready to ask her out on a date, and than you came strolling along the love of her life and took right out from under me, and I hate you for all of this Boscorelli….." he said

"your one messed up kid Fin……"

"I am not done yet, did I say you could talk" as he points my gun at my head well Alicia in crying in the middle of the floor

"leave my dad alone" she yells

"you shut up bitch" and than hits her across the face

"if you touch her again Finney I'll kill you" I said trying to kick him with one of my free legs "Shut up" he says and punches me across the face

" I said I am not done yet, after you put my dad away, and you stole Faith from me, I realized that there better things in life than worrying about the past, I should work on my future, so I started to date Cruz, but what I did not know at that time was that you and her had been together, all she does is compare me to you, Bosco would have done this, Bosco did that, Bosco is a great cop blah blah blah, and than to top it all off I am up for promotion to get a gold shield, to become a detective and guess who I am up against, what do you know Officer Boscorelli, and it was a no brainier for Sully to promote you over me. Because I am Brendan Finney the son of Cathal Finney that bastard that killed Tyrone Davis Sr. so as you know you got the promotion. You have made my life a living hell Bosco, so now I am making you pay" he says as he pressed the gun harder into my head

"your crazy Finney, I did not do any of those things to hurt you, I put your dad in jail because he killed someone, all I did was help Davis out like he helped me out over the years, that's what good Cops do Finney, there are their for each other when they need it that most. For Cruz I hate Cruz you can have her…Finney don't do this you're a good cop don't screw it up" I pleaded with him

"Bosco your a dead man and so is your daughter" he says well pointing the gun at her

As he points the gun at her I kick him as hard as I can with one of my free legs and connected Finney goes falling to the ground and my gun goes flying, I push back in the chair and fall to the ground it hurts a lot as I fall onto my hands, that are tied behind my back, the chair brakes as soon as it hits the floor…after I free myself from the chair I untie my arms and run to my daughter who is crying from the punch that Finney gave her….. "hunny you ok" I say as I see Finney coming towards me in the corner of my eye

I garb Finney and toss him to the floor, I get on top and punch him in the face across the jaw. I see his hand reaching for something, Finney pulls out a knife and stabs me in the hip "AHHHHHHH" I scream as he runs over and picks up my gun and starts towards Alicia "don't you dare you bastard" I reach for my off duty gun from under my pant leg it's still there I pull it out and shoot him in the leg as he falls to the ground I crawl over to Alicia and cover her with my body…

Than I here one more shot as I here the shot all the sudden my body goes numb, than another shot, I feel agonizing pain rip through my chest, the bullet ripped through the vest and into my chest, Alicia notices that something is wrong and I go limp in her arms, she rolls me over and asks "daddy are you ok" as fear and tears start to well up in her eyes.

As I open my mouth blood starts to poor out of my mouth, I look at Finney and he is down on the ground he was shot in the back, "Uncle Ty hurry" I here Alicia say

As Davis comes running over the pain my chest is to much, and I start to feel cold,

"Bosco you hang on man, do you leave me" Davis says

"Alicia I love you, make sure you take care of your mother and Mikey, there gonna need you, you have to be strong for your dad" I say wincing in pain and coughing up more blood

"daddy don't you dare go anywhere on me, daddy I love you stay here the paramedics are on there way, Daddy Daddy, Daddy I lov………."

And everything fades to black………..

The end………………….


End file.
